In A Bind
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's hands get stuck together in the midst of a battle on their mission. Whilst retreating from the enemy, they can't seem to find a solution to their problem, which inevitably forces them to...make adjustments. Strange thoughts plague both of their minds. Just where is Kakashi and Sakura? Based off of Shippuden episode 194.


_Well, I had originally planned to have this posted on Naruto's birthday—October 10th, but... Yeah. It wasn't finished at the time, ^^; Hope you all can forgive me~_

_This oneshot is based on Shippuden episode 194—The Worst Three-Legged Race where Sasuke and Naruto's hands get stuck together. But ofcourse, this will be a more...spice__d__ up version, ; )._

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and please, I'm begging you desperately to REVIEW because I seem to be getting 10x more favorites than I do reviews on my oneshots. I very rarely get reviews and it makes me feel like crap. Are these not good enough or something? : O_

_But yes, __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"You're a bastard, you know that?" A certain loud-mouthed blond complained of his current predicament, ofcourse blaming it all on his raven-haired teammate who was currently beside him—trapped. In what? It would better be described as "to whom".

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if only you would of let _me _go after those crooks, but _nooo_, you had to go at the same time as I did and try to steal all the glory! Isn't that right, _Sasuke_?"

They had got what they needed to complete the mission—a golden statue of a bear that was stolen from a feudal lord's sister. All they needed to do was to contact Kakashi-sensei and inform him that they'd retrieved the statue. That, and well, to get their other teammate back out of the enemies grasp. Wait, how had they forgotten that?

Oh, yeah, they were too busy arguing instead of trying to get out of the grasps of the _main _predicament here.

Their hands were stuck. _Together_.

"_Damnit_, Naruto...!" Sasuke gritted his teeth with a grimace, pulling as hard as he could to free himself of the thick ball of blue chakra, which had somehow hardened, preventing him freedom.

Said shinobi ignored him, putting on a constipated expression aswell as they began pulling away from eachother. The hardened chakra ball that enveloped the pair's hands stretched slightly, but made no other signs that it was going anywhere else for awhile.

All jutsus had a flaw, right? Funny, because this one seemed immaculate as ever.

The two boys looked at eachother with determination, seeming to form a temporary alliance as they conceived an idea. Neither needed to utter a word to know the other's plans—they worked and fit seemlessly together, even thought the same at times. It was a shame they didn't get along too well.

They both glanced over beside them at the waterfall, not missing the rock that jutted out near the bottom of the center. If they climbed to the very top of the waterfall and jumped, making sure their connected hands are what hit the rock...

Using the basics of the tree-climbing technique Kakashi had taught them awhile back in the Land of Waves, they focused their chakra to their feet and hands and effortlessly climbed up the cliff and to the waterfall.

It would be quite the fall, but only water was straight below, easing their fears. Looking at eachother for approval they each saw sheer determination in the other's eyes, seeking the answer they needed as both shinobi leapt from the cliff.

They tried their best not to scream as they felt themselves nearing the bottom, connected hands smashing right on the protruding rock as the rest of their bodies were dunked beneath the water. It was hard to breathe as the solidified chakra about their hands stretched and stretched from the impact. And like a rubberband, it shot the two up out of the water as if a rock was on a slingshot and they headed back up the cliff at an amazing speed. This sent the two closer and closer together as they lost their composure and _screamed_ as their faces were only inches apart—

3 inches, 2 inches, _1 inch—_

It was then when their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, sending frenzied shocks throughout their bodies which stilled them for a moment.

They didn't even notice when they began to come back down again clean into the water. It broke them out of their reverie as they swam to the surface, spitting out water that was unintentionally swallowed during the fall. They both coughed with a blush staining their cheeks as they regarded eachother.

"W-Why is it always with _you_?!" The blond furioiusly blurted as he eyed Sasuke.

"Idiot, _I _should be asking that!"

He thought he saw something flash in Naruto's azure eyes, something that he wasn't used to seeing, yet he knew so well from long ago when his clan still resided in the village. It differed somehow. It also disappeared just as soon as it came and he wasn't even sure if it was there in the first place. He shook his head as he looked over at his teammate, and for a moment their eyes met, then averted their gaze back to their connected hands. The reminder of their predicament didn't help their situation any as they both looked away, a blush imminent on their features once again.

It seemed as if the pair had tried every method possible to free themselves. The awkward moment earlier they had to endure had motivated them even more to the task of their freedom. They just weren't _right _around eachother anymore. It felt strange and neither liked it.

It had been awhile since they had last seen their enemy who had put them in this bind in the first place. It was odd, especially since the two had in their posession what the enemy was after—the golden statue. Instead of complaining about it, they counted their blessings and thanked their extra time to free themselves. They were most likely formulating an attack plan to steal the statue back. That was alright, though. Even if they _were _stuck together, they would find a way. They trusted themselves, not to mention eachother.

Now, they were in the midst of another method of freedom—most likely their last one. Out of sheer desperation, the two ran side by side, connected hands soaring ahead of them, and crashed it into a nearby boulder. Unfortunately, the impact did nothing but jar the two and send shocking waves of pain throughout their already tired bodies. A headache was inevitable.

They laid side by side on the hard stone beneath them as they panted for breath, obviously worn out. Naruto was never one for giving up, though it appeared to them that they may have to just wait this one out. Time heals all wounds—even to the ego.

"What do we have to _do_?" the blond asked, almost pleadingly. He looked over at Sasuke who was simply staring up, as if silently asking for help. His head throbbed with pain.

"What do we _do_?!" he repeated, louder this time.

"Be quiet, I have a headache—"

Sasuke automatically stopped all manner of speech as Naruto got off the ground and crawled atop him, grabbing the collar of his shirt looking absolutely furious. Sasuke stared with wide eyes.

"How can you be so calm?! They have Sakura, damnit, and I'm not about to let them get away with that! I say screw this mission and screw this statue!" He jerked the golden statue clear out of Sasuke's hands and held it in the air, as if ready to throw it.

"We risk losing her over something as stupid as _this_?!"

"Wait, Naruto, don't—!"

He crashed the statue down onto their adjoined hands, somehow hoping that it would help free them. A giant dent shown clearly on the surface as he brought the object down again, and again. It helped calm him as Sasuke watched in awe as his expression slowly went back to normal as he continued to pound the object over the hardened chakra right beside Sasuke's head.

It had completely passed by both of them that they were currently on top of eachother, Naruto's knee pressed rather closely to a sensitive area of Sasuke's anatomy. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice so another awkward incident wouldn't occur between them. It would be worse this time if he noticed seeing the fact that he was ontop of him. It would raise some uncomfortable questions.

To Sasuke's horror, Naruto stopped as if in sudden realization. _Oh, no... Has he...?_

"I have to pee."

Silence.

"W-_What_?"

One part of Sasuke was relieved, while the other part was screaming at the blond's sudden outburst.

"I said I have to go pee!"

Naruto suddenly got up without noticing anything as he pulled Sasuke along with him towards a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?! No!" Sasuke tried his best to stop him, but when Naruto had his mind set on something, it was impossible to stop him. Sasuke knew this, yet he still tried.

"No, Naruto! What if somebody sees?! I don't want to be caught with _you—_! Ugh, wait—! Ah, _no!"_

Sasuke heard the zipper to Naruto's pants, and that sound _haunted him. _Without thinking, his free hand tried to stop Naruto from doing anything else and unzipping his pants, but...

He missed.

He _missed._

Instead of grabbing Naruto's hand to stop him from unzipping, he grabbed... _Oh..._ How to explain this one...?

They both stopped, frozen in their movements, including Sasuke's hand. Once realization dawned upon them both, Sasuke snatched his hand back from his friend's crotch.

_It's _only _with Naruto... Why?!_

Oh, how he wished he could just run away right now...

"N-Naruto, you _know _I didn't mean that!"

Coming out of his stupor—well, _trying _to—he remained surprisingly calm, and turned completely around to face Sasuke. He simply sighed, which caused Sasuke to calm down a bit.

"_Why _us?" he asked him, not expecting an answer in return. He sat down beside Sasuke, who was in front of him on the ground, and stared at him, desperately, contently.

Sasuke ruffled his hair in agitation—also to hide his blatant embarassment as he looked down at their hands. A light, feathery feeling filled his being, and he hadn't a clue what had sparked that. Seeing the blond act so seriously for once, and all of the horrid, _horrid _things the two have had to suffer through today... He began to realize that maybe those things weren't so awful after all. Was it really that bad if it brought on such pleasant feelings? Oh, God, maybe he _was_ losing it.

"Its not as if we can help it. We should just go with it..." Sasuke implied, first looking into the blond's eyes, but later looking away, unable to maintain a steady gaze. It was just too awkward.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Naruto gawked at him, perplexed. What was Sasuke implying?

"We should just accept what's happening and go with it. There's nothing else we can do. If someone's trying to screw with us, then so be it."

The blond just gazed at him with an unsure expression, biting on his bottom lip as a tiny blush stained his cheeks—a rather cute expression.

"Fine," he muttered, watching the ground rather intently. An awkward silence then overcame the two, neither knowing what else to say. Where was their enemy? Was this what they called the calm before the storm?

"That was our second kiss, you know," Naruto suddenly spoke up, saying _anything _to break the awkward silence between them. Though something in his mind told him that wasn't the right thing to say only after he'd said it. Right then, it had just gotten worse.

Sasuke simply hummed his response, not really knowing _how _to respond to that. What was he supposed to say, that he wanted a third one?

Wait...

_Did _he?

"Um, Naruto—?"

"I still have to pee," Naruto interrupted purposely. He thought he was doing Sasuke a favor by interrupting because he had suspected that Sasuke was just about to say something stupid out of a lack of anything else to say, like Naruto did earlier.

And he was probably right.

"I-I do too..." Since when did Naruto's presence render him a studdering mess?

"Come on," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. Sasuke mimicked his actions as he glanced at him, a silent gesture telling him that they could go now. So they headed towards the nearest spot of shrubbery and did their business, ignoring the other as best as they could while they stood side by side.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the boys, Sakura and Kakashi were close by, hiding in the trees atop the cliff watching their every move in delight, enjoying the show from where they were.

Kakashi had found their enemies and took care of them personally while he freed Sakura. Now all they had to do was get the statue back to the feudal lord to return to his beloved sister. Naruto and Sasuke currently had the statue, so there was nothing he could do now but wait with Sakura and enjoy the show. After all, he had forgot to bring his book with him, so the boys would have to suffice for now. This was also an excellent way for the two to work on their _teamwork _aswell. It was a double whammy for Kakashi. He smirked devilishly as a perverted blush stained his cheeks.

Excellent.

Naruto and Sasuke were both at a loss. They had no clue what they were supposed to do. Where was their enemy? They had searched up and down for them, and in the end came out with nothing. . If only they had Neji's Byakugan...

But more importantly, where was Kakashi? Had he been caught, too, or was he currently engaging in battle without them? Their only chance of finding Sakura _or _Kakashi was finding their enemy, and they couldn't even do _that_!

"What do we _doooo_?" Naruto asked exhaustingly as he dropped down on the grassy forest floor. Sasuke looked pretty put out aswell, and noting Naruto's dampened expression didn't help any. The blond's moods were contagious.

"There's nothing we _can _do," Sasuke pointed out. "We've already searched. I guess we just keep searching again until they come up. Besides, it's not like you to give up so easily."

"Who said I was giving up?" he retorted, a little irritated at Sasuke's accusation. "I just don't know what to do. What if they're in trouble?"

"Kakashi-sensei can stand his ground—you don't have to worry about him. I'm sure he's on the enemy's trail, or better yet he's currently whipping their asses. Sakura's fine," Sasuke tried to reassure him, though he hadn't a clue why. He never had before. Maybe it was because he hated to see Naruto like this; it was so unlike his usual self. He didn't like it.

Sasuke finally sat down beside him under the trees. It felt so good to his exhausted legs; they had been running around all day, and the mental trauma of having to be _stuck _to _Naruto _of all people definitely did a number to his mental health.

So they lay side by side beneath the trees, the sunlight leaking through the limbs and ontop of their resting forms. It was a moment of peace between them for once, one that wasn't filled with constant pointless arguments. It was...nice. Almost.

Minutes passed and the two had mostly calmed themselves, simply basking in the moment and serenity the setting had. Their chests rose and fell with their breaths as they stared at the canopies above them with half-lidded eyes. They were truly relaxed in eachother's presence for once—a big change from how they acted before.

A gentle breeze rustled the tops of the trees and caressed any exposed skin the two had. Sasuke looked over to his right to see Naruto slowly dozing off, and he simply smirked.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he heard himself say. The blond's eyes slowly fluttered open once more as he yawned—a sight Sasuke couldn't help but to think was cute.

"Can't help it," his clipped reply was as he glanced at Sasuke beside him, and blushed. Sasuke was staring at him so intently. Why?

"Um, Sasuke...? Got a problem?" He tried to make himself sound irritated, but curiosity got the best of him as he gazed at Sasuke aswell.

It was yet another one of those weird moments between them, and if Naruto remembered correctly it was Sasuke who had said to just let them run their course, so he would. Yet he was the cause of it this time.

Naruto regarded Sasuke aswell for a moment, silently wondering what was going through his mind as a few twigs clung to his obsidian locks from the ground. His hair was slightly mussed as his body was slightly turned to view his teammate. Sasuke was silently aware of Naruto blatantly staring at him aswell. He hadn't a clue what he had started—he didn't _mean _to start _anything. _It just happened. It was Naruto's fault anyway, for being so damn...

Wait. What _was_ he?

He wasn't exactly...hard on the eyes or anything. Not really. He was...handsome? No, definitely not the word to describe someone like him. Cute? Maybe. It went with his azure eyes and sunshine blond hair. He was just simply indescribable.

Sakura and Kakashi were nearby, watching the scene between the two unfold slowly. Sakura was completely confused as to what was happening, for if she wasn't then she would surely be having a fit at the moment. Though she wondered why Kakashi was acting a bit...on the weird side. He had been trying to hide the imminent blush on his features everytime the boys would experience a "moment", but it was just too damn hard. This was one of the things that he thought would only happen in his wildest of fantasies, so how could he surpress any emotions on the matter? It was impossible for him.

They were currently sitting up in one of the trees, looking down on them from afar. He supposed if the boys got _too _out of hand, then he and Sakura would leave them in peace.

...maybe.

He would probably just make _Sakura_ leave.

While Sasuke had been caught up in trying to find words to describe his teammate, he hadn't a clue that he was blatantly staring at him.

And that Naruto was staring back.

How they had gotten into this predicament, he'd never know. Though what he _did _know was that for some reason he and Naruto were suddenly nose to nose now, breaths mingling into one and he could feel it against his lips.

Eyes were half lidded and the intensity of the moment made the two forget completely what they were doing and what they were about to do.

"Sasuke," he felt Naruto whisper against his lips, and that was his breaking point.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's shoulder as he pressed his lips against the blond's with a bit of force. He felt Naruto gasp into his mouth and he used that moment to push his tongue past taut lips—lips that he had wanted to taste since the beginning of their mission.

Naruto didn't pull away—it was the exact opposite. He leaned onto Sasuke as they both slowly lowered themselves to the ground once more, never once breaking their feverish kisses.

Neither could think coherent thoughts as their tongues worked against eachother desperately. Neither cared how _wrong _it was, neither cared that they were _teammates_, neither cared that there was a strong possibilitiy that their enemy could be _watching _them at that very moment—nothing mattered anymore.

All of their pent of energy and frustrations were being let go onto eachother as a hot tongue slipped past taut lips, neither one doubting a thing that was going on.

A battle of dominance ensued between the two as Sasuke pinned him down, straddling his waist with ease as he fought with his tongue, and eventually they both resided in Naruto's mouth as he caressed every part of the blond's mouth, hearing him moan out shamelessly.

Hands roamed freely as Sasuke tugged at the hem of the blond's shirt, slowly raising it and pulling it up over his head, which ruffled Naruto's hair.

Gazing down at him for a moment, Sasuke was dumbstruck. He was simply _breath-taking. _He was disheveled and his face was flushed. Half-lidded ocean-blue eyes opened a little farther, wondering what the delay was about. With each labored breath that left the blond's lips made Sasuke only want to devour him more.

Pushing all coherent thoughts aside, he attacked his mouth once more, sucking harshly on his bottom lip and nipping until he drew blood as he felt Naruto's legs wrap around his waist, pushing their erections together.

Sasuke gasped into his mouth as their clothed lengths bumped once again as Naruto bucked his hips upward, simply wanting more of that sweet friction.

His lips detached from his teammates as he brought his mouth down to lap at that delicious neck, working his way down to the blond's nipples.

In one of the trees nearby, Kakashi and Sakura were dumbstruck. Kakashi had known all along that something similar to this would happen, but not to _this _extent. He gave a furtive glance beside him at Sakura, who seemed to be horribly confused and flustered. She hadn't a clue what to make of the scene before her. She was angry, embarassed, shocked, and a bit...turned on.

Kakashi had a light blush staining his cheeks and Sakura could've sworn she heard him giggle, though it could've been her imagination. ...Just maybe.

"K—Kakashi Sensei?"

He ignored her, too enamored with the display before him. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before—_way _better than Make-Out Paradise! Maybe he could encourage Jiraiya to change the two main characters to his books to male...

So there they sat, taking in the sights and watching their two companions go at it like wild animals in the woods. If things got _too _out of hand, then he _might _step in...

But he doubted it.

He giggled some more before motioning Sakura to follow him to an even closer view, if that were possible.

"S-Sasuke..._mnh!_" he panted as he rubbed their clothed erections together hotly. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck as he continued his ministrations, trying his best not to moan out.

It was then when a crack of a twig was heard.

Both boys stopped completely.

"Shit—!"

"The enemy—!"

And as they were trying their hardest to straighten up, a whoosh of air was felt as two shinobi stood before them in a flash.

It was Kakashi and Sakura.

An awkward silence ensued as the two regarded Sasuke and Naruto's appearances. Their faces were flushed deeply, both panting and desperately trying to catch their breaths as their blatant arousal showed. Naruto's shirt remained off as bite marks were littered about his body.

Everything was painfully obvious.

"Well, well, what do we have _here_?" Kakashi began, giving them a blatant once-over with his eye as he smirked behind his mask.

"What were you guys _doing_?!" Sakura shrieked, walking closer to the pair as if they weren't scared enough.

Sasuke simply looked away as a response, not wanting to get involved as he glanced at Naruto for a moment. He appeared even more worried than _he _was as he held his shirt against his chest protectively while his other hand was still firmly attached to Sasuke's.

"Just trying to...to get this off," Naruto said shakily as he held their hands up in the air to show their chakra-infused hands.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to get _those_ off, instead?" Kakashi teased as he glanced down at Sasuke's khaki shorts, his arousal causing a tent in them.

"Kakashi, you know what happened, so why don't you just let it go?" Sasuke bravely spoke up, gaining his composure once more. Naruto was grateful that he had finally decided to speak.

"I like teasing you guys, especially _you, _Sasuke. You always take it the hardest. And I _do _mean the _hardest_..." He glanced down once again at Sasuke's crotch as he snickered to himself.

Sakura looked away with a blush at her sensei's out-of-line comment.

"Alright, already! We get it!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid movement.

"And what do you plan on doing about it, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, giving his sensei a serious expression as he regarded him.

"Good question, Sasuke, good question. Though _I _should be asking _you _that," he began. "There's nothing I really _can _do except tease you for the time being. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. On the other hand," he continued, "both of your hands should be freed soon. It takes a while for the jutsu to wear off, so you'll just have to put up with it—not that I think that will be a _problem _with you two..." he trailed off, waiting for the inevitable yells soon to follow as he laughed once more.

"But yes, you two will just have to wait it out," he concluded in all seriousness. The two simply sighed as they completely recovered from certain activities.

"What about the enemy? We searched everywhere, but couldn't find them. What's going on?" Sasuke asked, brushing himself off with his free hand and getting to his feet. Naruto was pulled up aswell as he did the same.

"Took care of them a while ago. They were a weak bunch. I assume you retrieved the statue?" he asked, looking at the two as he watched Sasuke walk over to a nearby tree to retrieve it.

"Yeah, though its a little...beat up." he informed, a little nervous as he handed it to Kakashi. He inspected it for a moment before replying.

"Things seemed to get a little..._rough_, didn't they?" He simply couldn't help himself. He would mess with these two for a lifetime if he could.

As expected, Naruto didn't get the joke so he remained quiet. Sasuke simply deadpanned as he awaited another response from Kakashi.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, anyways... I'm sure it can be melted down and recast, so there's nothing to worry about here."

They both sighed in relief. Good. This mission was practically over with. All there was left to do was to get the statue in the custody of the feudal lord to return to his sister. Simple enough.

"So we're ready to go, then?" Sakura asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, let's go, guys."

The trek back to the village had been a long one, and in that time the jutsu had slowly worn off, leaving the two shinobi free once more. The mission report had been successfully turned in to the Hokage, and was approved. Mission, passed. Everything was over.

But it wasn't.

Things hadn't seemed right the passed few days, especially between two certain shinobi. Nothing was ever right between them anymore.

After all that had transpired the previous day, Naruto's hand had _craved _his touch, as if three whole days of being stuck to him wasn't enough. He couldn't believe himself. He was supposed to _hate _the bastard! But here lately, it was anything but.

A few days later, squad seven had recieved yet another mission which would most likely last days to accomplish. It left the whole squad vaguely wondering what would happen _this _time. Though, whatever would transpire, nothing would ever change the outcome of the last mission. Ever.

Things would never be the same again.

"You want to hold hands?" Naruto had asked Sasuke during their walk out of the village to begin their next mission.

"Sure."

No, definitely not the same.


End file.
